Best Friend or Lover
by Kara-lee
Summary: This takes place when Charlotte is in High School. She is currently dating a guy named Chris. But what will Chris’s Best friend Vincent have to offer, friendship or something more?


Title: Best Friend Or Lover? Rating: M15+ Author: Kara Murphy Setting: This takes place when Charlotte is in High School. She is currently dating a guy named Chris. But what will Chris's Best friend Vincent have to offer, friendship or something more?  
  
Authors Note: This is my idea of Charlotte and Vince first meeting and getting together. (Obviously before she knew that she was a lesbian considering her and Vince got married.) I don't own them, only Chris and Monica are mine and you can't have them (lol). Don't sue cause you wont get much. They belong to the genus All Saints creators, and I will put 'em back when I have finished.  
  
Best Friend Or Lover?  
  
Charlotte was popular and there was no denying that, only she wasn't the same as most of the popular girls. There was something more about Charlotte, whether it was that she wanted to well in school, or become a doctor, or she was just a great person to be with, no one was quite sure what it was that made her so attractive. She had the looks and loved to party, both or these things went to her advantage. She could have any guy in the whole school that she wanted. All she would have to do is point at them and they fall to their knees and prey that they got the chance to be her boyfriend. All of the girls were envious of her; secretly they wanted to be her. But the best thing about Charlotte was that she didn't care about the attention, she never even gave it a second thought and that is why she had a great circle of friends, because she wasn't stuck up. It was in her personality to help anyone that needed it, no matter what it cost her or what the problem. She would talk to everyone, not like some of the other popular girls that felt that they should only talk to those that were in their little group. Charlotte seemed like the perfect girl.  
  
It was the beginning of another year, although this year was different, she was finally a senior. Year 11, she couldn't wait it was going to be a blast. Her workload was not going to be light this year and she knew it. Of course she would still find time to party but her education had to come first. Advanced and Extension English, Chemistry, Physics, Biology and Advanced Maths, she was wondering if she would have time for a social life at all. She was at her locker that Monday morning talking to her best friends Bron and Monica when she noticed a guy that she had never seen walk past her.  
  
"Look," She whispered and elbowed Bron in the ribs " who's the guy?" Bron looked and realised straightaway who she was talking about.  
  
"Oh that's Chris I'm sure you've heard of him. He is in year 12 he came here in the last term of last year." Bron told her.  
  
"Yeah that's right I remember that," said Monica "he got chucked out of some fancy private school and ended up here."  
  
A smile just crossed Charlotte's face as she got her books out of her locker. " See I told you this was going to be a good year." she called to the two of them as she headed off to her first lesson, Chemistry. "See you two later!" She said with a smirk.  
  
By this time it was lunch and she hadn't seen the mysterious Chris all day. She was sitting down at her usual table with Monica and Bron eating her salad roll and apple. "Guess what I found out today from one of the girls in my Hospitality class" Monica told them. "It seems that our little locker friend Chris has a girlfriend."  
  
"Well really, what would you expect he is basically the most popular guy in school. Well who is it?" Bron asked  
  
"Melanie." Monica replied  
  
"What!" Charlotte exclaimed practically chocking on her roll at the same time.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"Why would he want to go out with someone like her, I mean she has the mentality of a four year old and I would be surprised if she could hold a sensible conversation without giggling." Charlotte stated angrily.  
  
"Should we call you Dr Bitch in the future, Beaumont? And I don't think that he goes out with them for their mentality anyway. He is most likely after one thing. Like most of the guys." Bron replied.  
  
"Yeah probably. Hey do you guys want to come for a walk with me? I left my Bio book in my locker and I need it for my next class." Charlotte asked, changing the subject. The three of them set out to her locker and when they got there they saw Chris leaning up against his own a few rows away.  
  
"Hey, who are the other two with him?" Bron whispered to Charlotte. After receiving a shrug from her she looked over at Monica who replied.  
  
"The one of the left is Matt he was in my English class last year. When I did 10's and 11's together, for extension. And the one on the right is his friend from private school, today is his first day. I heard the hospitality girls talking about him; I think his name is Vince."  
  
"Hey Charlotte" A voice called from down the hallway. The three boys along with the three girls looked in the direction that it was coming from. They saw Benny another yr12 student running up to them. "Hey Bron, Monica hows the new-year treating you lovely ladies?"  
  
"Hey" All three answered together.  
  
"Not bad. What's up Benny?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"There is a huge party at my place tonight, you know before the year actually kicks off and people get boring as they get a shit load of work. You three coming?" He asked.  
  
They all exchanged looks at each other and nods.  
  
"We'll be there" Monica told him.  
  
"Yeah? Nice. See you later then. Peace Out!" He said as he walked down the corridor to where Chris, Vince and Matt were standing. Charlotte turned back to her locker and got her Bio book out while Bron and Monica were discussing what to wear tonight.  
  
"Charlotte was it?"  
  
She turned around at the sound of her name. And there she was standing face to face with Chris and his friends.  
  
"Are you and your friends coming to the party tonight?" Chris asked her.  
  
She smiled at him and answered, "We sure are. Are you three coming?" She asked in reference to himself, Matt and Vince.  
  
"Yep" Chris replied  
  
"Well I guess that I will see you there" Charlotte told him all the while smiling at him. He returned the smile and walked off with his friends but not before uttering  
  
"Good, I can't wait to see you."  
  
When he was half way down the corridor she called out "Chris, right?" and he stopped and walked back to her. She walked over to where he was heading and asked  
  
"Is it true that you are going out with Melanie because that is all everyone is talking about and now I am curious." She asked him in a low voice however still smiling at him.  
  
He returned the smile and shook his head " No it is not true and I don't know why everyone is talking about it, even if I was I don't see why would that be a big deal" he answered also smiling at her. Both Monica and Bron and Vince and Matt could tell that they were flirting with each other, it was so obvious.  
  
"Ah well thanks for clearing that up for me. I guess that I will see you tonight." She said.  
  
"That you will." He replied and dropped his voice lower so that neither of the eavesdropping friends could hear what he was about to say. "Till then, I can't wait." And he walked back over to his friends and down the corridor to his next class. Charlotte headed back to her locker and looked at her friends.  
  
"Meet me after school and you guys can come back to my place to get ready and we can all go together" Charlotte said as she lived just down the street from Benny.  
  
Her last class went a little bit too long for Charlotte's liking but before she knew it she was walking home with her friends discussing the plans for what was promising to be an amazing night.  
  
It was seven o'clock and about time to leave. Benny had told them that the party had started at seven but they could show up anytime. The three of them set out in search of the party that they had been dieing to go to. Both Bron and Monica were wearing short black skirts while Charlotte was wearing skin-tight black pants. They looked hot. That was one thing the guys said about the girls they had great bodies and even better personalities, even thought some weren't in it for what was inside. Unless of course it was them, that were inside. The thing that set these girls apart from the other ones is that they were not sluty like most of the other girls.  
  
When they got to the party they couldn't believe how many people there were. Half the school must have been here. Plus there would be more, as there are always people that come later in the night. After all Benny's parties were famous. Everyone there has a great time. What more could you want than a terrific host, food, music and free alcohol?  
  
"Let's get a drink." Monica told the other two when they walked in the door. As they headed over to the corner they noticed Matt sitting down by himself looking really upset. Monica got her drink and went to join him.  
  
"Bron, come and dance with me" She heard Scott moan from where there were many people dancing. The house actually looked like a nightclub.  
  
Charlotte turned her back on them and started making her own drink, vodka and diet coke. When she finished she turned around and once again she was standing face to face with Chris.  
  
"I see you did show up then. For awhile I thought that the night was going to be a total loss but now I know that its not." Chris said. "Hey do you want to dance?" He asked her. She couldn't believe it he was asking her to dance. God he was cute she thought.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." She replied. He took her hand and led her over to a spot that was vacant. They danced for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was probably only one hour. Charlotte stepped up closer to him and said something only he couldn't hear her over the roar of the music.  
  
"I'm going outside to get some air." Charlotte said  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
Charlotte took him by the hand and led him outside and around the front behind the garage where they could sit and be away from everyone and the music.  
  
"Music getting to much for you or did you just want to be alone with me?" Chris asked only half seriously.  
  
"Yep that's it" Charlotte laughed.  
  
"How well do you know Benny?" Chris asked a few moments later, once they were seated on the brick wall.  
  
"Pretty well. I have known him since I was little. He used to walk me to school when I was in primary school. He is like my big brother. Why?" Charlotte asked. She thought that it was a strange question for Chris to be asking her, and wondered where it had come from.  
  
"Just the way that he was going on about you. I thought that the two of you might have dated each other in the past. He only had lovely things to say about you though." Chris said.  
  
Charlotte felt that whenever Chris said anything like that, he sounded so fake. Like he had used that line on a thousand girls. She had to remind herself that he probably had. He seems like the kind of guy that would have had many girlfriend is the last few years. They were most likely all beautiful however probably not smart. He didn't seem like the type that would pick a girl for her intellect. She didn't really know what she saw in Chris, he wasn't over nice in fact she really didn't know him well enough to decide whether he was nice at all. But he sure was cute; he had the bluest eyes that seemed to have the ability to peer into a person's soul.  
  
"Yeah well Benny is a great guy that has looked out for me a lot" She replied pushing the compliment out of the way.  
  
"You can't take compliments can you?" Chris asked and she found it hard not to smile when she looked into those eyes. "I think you are a wonderful person -"  
  
"You don't even know me so how can you say that I am a wonderful person" Charlotte interrupted and turned to look over her shoulder. When she turned back Chris was staring at her with a dreamy expression on his face. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just think that you are the most gorgeous looking person that I have ever seen" Chris told her looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Slowly, slowly his head moved forward and his eyes closed as his lips gently made contact with hers. She couldn't believe it she was kissing Chris. His placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and slid his tongue into her mouth. Charlotte had been with her fair share of guys but none had made her feel like this, kissing him was incredible. He kissed really slow and gentle. She loved the feeling of his soft lips and his tongue touching hers. He moved one hand and placed it on her waist. This was not easy to do as they were sitting on the wall, but neither wanted the kiss to end.  
  
Finally when they did break apart Chris looked at her and said "We probably should get back in there people might be wondering where we are." Charlotte nodded in reply and hoped off the wall. Chris took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers as they walked back up to the party. Charlotte thought that what ever would come out of this night was nothing compared to what had already happened. She could see her falling for Chris, big time.  
  
When they got back inside Chris made Charlotte another drink. It was so strong and she wondered whether he thought that something else might come of this night. He would stand no chance she thought, unless I look into those eyes one more time. They are the kind of eyes that make you do almost anything.  
  
The party kicked on for hours, it went well into the morning. Charlotte had the best night of her life. She danced, made out with Chris, danced, drank and danced some more. When it was 4:00 Charlotte decided that they better go home as they had to get up for school tomorrow. She found Monica and Bron and told them that she would be out the front waiting for them.  
  
"You haven't seen Vincent anywhere have you?" Chris asked Charlotte  
  
"No I don't think that I have seen him all night actually, are you sure he came?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Yeah I know he came cause he came with me." Chris just shrugged it off like it didn't matter.  
  
"Well maybe you should go and find him. He has to go home with you too then doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah he does, but I would much rather be here with you than searching for him." Chris said and leaned his head down to softly kiss her on the lips. And again. And again. The kisses started building up and becoming very passionate. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe it this was the most terrific kiss that she had ever had. Chris placed his hands around her waist and leaned her against the wall. They were really getting into it when Monica and Bron came around the corner and made themselves known.  
  
"Hey" Bron cried out and laughed when the jumped away from each other.  
  
"Shit, Bron you scared me." Charlotte said.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You look so cute together." Bron replied. "It seems that everyone is hooking up tonight." Bron said, followed by a jab to the ribs from Monica.  
  
"Why who else has." Charlotte started then she understood what Bron meant. "You and Matt. Oh that is so cute." Chris just laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Have you two seen Vincent by any chance at all tonight?" Chris asked Bron and Monica. Bron just shook her head. Monica replied only that she had seen him at the start of the night and he was looking quiet upset.  
  
"Yeah well I would expect that. Did you see him leave?" Both girls shook their heads and charlotte turned towards Chris.  
  
"Why would he be upset did something happen today?" Charlotte asked Chris.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I had better go and find him." He said to the girls in general. He turned his attention to Charlotte and said "I will see you at school tomorrow yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, sure will, assuming that I can get up." She replied and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
The kiss lasted a few seconds and Chris said to the other girls. "See you tomorrow and look after her for me." Charlotte just smile and he kissed her again and left.  
  
Chapter 2 Coming Soon.  
  
v_i_p_666@hotmail.com.au 


End file.
